Homecoming
by xXLittleBreezeXx
Summary: Isolée et dotée d'un pouvoir de télékinésie, Alex se trouve dans le monument de Washington avec sa classe quand un incident éclate. Elle fait alors une démonstration involontaire de son pouvoir à Spider-Man, qui va se montrer curieux et impatient d'avoir une partenaire pour combattre les méchants. Suit l'histoire de Homecoming dans les grands lignes. PeterxOC
1. Vendredi 13 octobre

**VENDREDI 13 OCTOBRE**

« Alors tu es prête ? » Demanda Maria en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte entrouverte sans même frapper. Je soupirais alors que ma sœur entrait sans gène dans ma chambre, ignorant une fois de plus le besoin d'intimité que je lui avais déjà exprimé. Selon elle, son statut d'aînée et de tutrice justifiait de passer outre mes demandes.

« Presque » je lui répondis néanmoins en allant vers mon bureau. Ma chambre n'était qu'une petite pièce exiguë où se trouvait un lit, un meuble de rangement contenant toutes mes affaires personnelles, et un bureau. J'ignorais son regard alors que je regroupais les différents loisirs qui me seraient utiles pour mon voyage : carnet de dessin et trousse de matériel. Je les empilais dans mon sac.

« Tu as la chance de partir à Washington tout un week-end, et toi, tu prends de quoi dessiner » grimaça Maria en regardant mon sac d'affaire entre mes mains. « Tu es bizarre » elle ajouta, mais je ne relevais pas, j'avais déjà de la chance que Maria m'adresse la parole aujourd'hui.

« C'est bon, on peut y aller » Je mis mon sac sur une épaule, attrapait l'horrible veste jaune sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau et tendait la main en direction de mon lit. Un bourdonnement familier résonna dans ma tête et mon téléphone et mes écouteurs sur le lit flottèrent jusque dans ma main. Je me figeai un instant devant le geste familier et inconscient, Maria avait horreur que je me serve de mon pouvoir devant elle.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je vais finir par être en retard » grogna Maria, les dents serrées, sans relever. Elle claqua la porte de l'appartement derrière nous.

Ma relation avec Maria était loin d'être simple. Ma grande sœur n'avait jamais pu accepter ma capacité à contrôler les choses avec mon esprit. Mais je savais qu'au fond, elle avait peur de moi. L'ascenseur en panne, nous descendîmes les 15 étages dans la cage d'escalier, où une odeur pestilentielle flottait. Une fois dehors, j'inspirai un grand coup, savourant l'air frais d'octobre. Le ciel était gris et lumineux en ce début d'après-midi. Nous nous installâmes dans la voiture et quand Maria mit le contact, un petit air de musique flotta dans l'air.

« Merci encore de me déposer » je lui dis en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère soudain étouffante. Mais la bonne humeur de Maria semblait s'être envolée, alors elle augmenta le son de la radio et ne me répondit pas.

J'étais un peu mitigée encore quant à cette sortie scolaire. Je faisais partie du Décathlon Académique et les nationales se dérouleraient le lendemain matin à Washington D.C. Mais c'était bien la première fois que je quittais la ville depuis des années, et j'étais anxieuse de savoir comment tout cela allait se dérouler. Aussi, j'étais impatiente de participer à la compétition. Il était très valorisant auprès des universités de participer à ce genre d'activités de groupe.

À peine m'eut-elle déposée devant le lycée que Maria était repartie. Sans un mot ni un regard. Je soupirais d'impuissance. Maria me détestait. Elle m'avait amenée au point de départ du voyage en avance avant d'aller au travail, me laissant un peu de temps pour organiser une nouvelle playlist de voyage. Le trajet durerait presque 5 heures.

« Salut » La première personne à arriver fut MJ, un livre à la main. Je la saluais en retour et lui adressait un bref sourire poli avant de retourner sur mon appareil. MJ et moi étions à la même école depuis la primaire, et bien que nous n'ayons jamais réellement discuté, nous nous retrouvions régulièrement côte à côte pour partager des silences confortables.

Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à avoir des amis. Des connaissances tout au plus. Mais en sachant qu'à chaque affrontement avec ma sœur, les meubles de notre appartement tremblaient, je ne pouvais que me montrer prudente autour des autres.

Petit à petit, la plupart de mes camarades arrivèrent. Liz Toomes, Ned Leers, Abraham Brown, Charles Murphy, Cindy Moon, Sally Avril, Flash… L'équipe fut au complet à l'arrivée de , le professeur encadrant le décathlon et la sortie. Tout le monde portait cet horrible veston jaune arborant l'emblème de Midtown High. Mes sourcils se haussèrent à l'arrivée de Peter Parker, dernier arrivé, qui avait pourtant laissé tomber l'équipe quelques jours plus tôt. Mais pour autant, je gardais mes écouteurs et me contenter d'observer l'échange antre lui, Flash, Liz et . Un plaisir sombre me fit sourire quand Flash retirait son veston pour le lancer à Peter. Je ne pouvais pas supporter Flash.

Tout le monde monta dans le bus alors que vérifiait les autorisations de chacun. Comme à mon habitude, je me mettais un peu en retrait, mais fut assez étonnée quand MJ s'installa à côté de moi sans un mot, toujours avec son livre. Je savais qu'elle était parfois étrange et avait des difficultés évidentes à nouer des liens sociaux. Mais comme je le disais, cela avait toujours été tacite entre nous.

« In spite of eveything, I am comparatively » je cite en voyant la couverture d'Invitation au supplice. Michelle relève brusquement la tête, les sourcils froncés, apparemment étonnée que je connaisse ce livre.

À mi-chemin, peu après Philadelphie, je fus soulagée de faire une pause. Courte, certes, mais agréable. Le trajet à côté de MJ m'a permis de relativiser sur le voyage scolaire. Après tout, deux jours et demi ce n'était pas grand-chose. Je n'avais qu'à faire comme d'habitude : me montrer prudente. Et puis la seule chose qui pourrait m'inquiéter serait de partager ma chambre avec quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je propose de nous entraîner un peu » dit Liz, la capitaine de l'équipe en se levant. Personne ne refusa. Tout le monde sorti sa sonnette d'entraînement et je me frappais mentalement la tête en constatant que je l'avais oubliée. Tant pis, je ne m'entraînerais pas. MJ, elle, continua sa lecture sans même s'en soucier.

J'écoutais donc distraitement les questions posées et les différentes réponses. Physique, chimie, astronomie, cinéma… Mon esprit s'embrouillait facilement devant ces domaines que je ne maîtrisais pas. J'apportais surtout ma pierre à l'édifice grâce aux questions de langue et un peu de culture générale.

« De combien de lettres se compose l'alphabet arabe ? » Questionna Liz. J'étais presque certaine qu'elle avait posé cette question pour me faire participer un peu, étant donné que les questions de langues m'étaient réservées, tout comme celles de littérature étaient à MJ, ou encore les sciences à Peter.

_Ding._

« 28 » répondit Flash. Et bien que ce ne sois pas totalement inexact, j'appréciais silencieusement de pouvoir reprendre cet idiot.

« 29 » le corrigeais-je sans tourner la tête vers mes camarades.

« C'est exact Alex. As-tu oublié ta sonnette ? » Me demanda Liz. Je la regardais, un peu agacée par sa gentillesse constante.

« Tu peux venir à côté de moi, je partagerais » me dit Flash en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive. Ce mec avait le don de me dégoûter. Outre ses remarques sexistes et clairement intéressées, il dégageait une aura de fils à papa avec ses vêtements de marque, sa grosse voiture, ses commentaires déplacés, il était le genre de personne à considérer les autres inférieurs tant que leur porte-monnaie était plus léger que le sien.

« Non merci, je passe mon tour » je dis en reportant mon attention sur le paysage, une musique de Ludovico Einaudi dans les oreilles.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel en fin d'après-midi, les bannières du décathlon partout où notre regard se posait. J'avalai difficilement en regardant le monde tout autour de moi. Nous nous dirigions ensuite à la zone d'enregistrement où se trouvaient tous les préparatifs, suivant Liz qui participait à sa troisième année. J'envisageais presque que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée.

« C'est immense » dit quelqu'un du groupe.

« J'ai vu plus grand » renchérit Flash. Je levais les yeux au ciel à son commentaire et suivais le mouvement. L'hôtel était construit sur un modèle de logements universitaire, formant un grand cercle où se tenait en son centre un espace commun, les chambres se trouvaient toutes autour de cet espace, de façon à ce que les couloirs n'aient de portes que d'un côté et que de l'autre, il y ait une rambarde et une vue sur le décathlon.

Toute la classe se trouvait au même étage, mais j'étais la seule à avoir une chambre pour moi seule. Un grand lit double, une salle bain, un petit bureau, et le double de l'espace de vie de ma chambre à New York. En y pensant, j'envoyais un message à Maria pour l'informer de notre arrivée. Un nœud s'était formé dans mon ventre quand je sortais mes affaires du sac, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me faire de mauvais scénarios. Et si je me servais de ma télékinésie par accident comme de matin ? Et s'ils se rendaient compte que j'étais différente ?

Non, il n'y avait pas de raison, je m'étais toujours montré prudente à l'école. On frappa à la porte.

« Tiens Alex, salut. » Me salua Charles. Charles était un gentil garçon, assez timide, et très porté sur l'astronomie et la physique. Je surpris son geste nerveux quand il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. « Avec nous allons sortir manger pizza, si tu veux venir. »

« C'est gentil Charles, mais j'ai déjà quelque chose pour manger ce soir, peut-être un autre fois ? » Je refermais la porte quand il haussa la voix.

« Attends, attends. » Il jeta un coup d'œil de chaque côté du couloir, d'un air conspirateur. « À 22 heures, nous avons tous prévu d'aller plonger une tête dans la piscine. » Je ne pus cacher mon étonnement, Charles ne semblait pas être du genre à se faufiler en douce dans la piscine d'un hôtel.

Je haussais les épaules « Je n'ai pas pris de maillot de bain. » Charles rougit et avant que je ne le rassure en lui disant que je n'allais pas venir en sous-vêtements, il partit frapper à la chambre voisine.

Je sortis mon sandwich du sac et m'installais sur le bureau pour manger. Je passais ma soirée à dessiner sur mon carnet et à écouter de la musique.

* * *

**Donc voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction basée sur une relation entre Peter et mon OC Alex.**

**Je vais beaucoup suivre l'histoire du film bien que j'adapte les dialogues ou les scènes pour que cela soit plus cohérent et pas trop lourd avec le texte (du moins, je l'espère).**

**Je n'emploies jamais le mot "Lycée" car le système scolaire américain est trop différent du notre. **

**Ouverte aux critiques, commentaires et propositions, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis!**


	2. Samedi 14 octobre

**SAMEDI 14 OCTOBRE**

« Alex, c'est Liz, tu es prête ? » Elle frappa à ma porte le lendemain matin à 9 heures tapantes. Mais j'étais réveillée depuis bien longtemps, mon sommeil étant agité par des rêves que j'avais oublié, et la lampe de chevet s'était retrouvée sur le sol sans geste conscient de ma part.

« Ned, Peter, on va être en retard, faut y aller » j'entendis Liz dire en sortant de ma chambre. Ned, camarade corpulent à la peau brune et aux cheveux bruns, sortit en toute hâte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Peter. La plupart de mes camarades se trouvaient déjà dans le couloir et j'allais me poster à côté de MJ.

« Bonjour Michelle » Je dis maladroitement en regardant la fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés. MJ ne lisait pas pour une fois, c'était aussi une des rares fois où je la voyais porter sa veste jaune du Décathlon.

« Où étais-tu hier ? » Me demanda MJ, les yeux plissés. Je fronçais les sourcils de confusion. « J'ai frappé à ta porte, personne n'a répondu »

Je ne lui demandais pas pourquoi elle souhaitait me voir « J'avais mes écouteurs » MJ haussa les épaules en réponse.

« Comment ça, il ne vient pas ? » Résonna la voix aiguë de Liz un peu plus loin. Je reportais mon attention sur Ned et Liz en plein échange animé. Liz, les bras croisés, regardait un Ned nerveux qui campait devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Il est malade » Expliqua Ned, clairement en train de mentir. Je ne doutais pas que personne ne le croyait. Puis je regardais MJ se glisser derrière Ned et ouvrir la porte.

« Bon, il est parti » souffla MJ en refermant la porte, l'air las.

« J'y crois pas » soupira Liz, apparemment agacée que Peter nous fasse faux bond. J'entendis Sally et Abe commencer à échafauder des théories hallucinantes sur son départ soudain, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça étrange, Ned et lui étaient un binôme et Peter n'avait pas la réputation d'être le genre de personnes à faire le mur.

« J'étais sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur Péteur-Parker » _Merci Flash, commentaire très spirituel_, je pensais amèrement. Mais le temps n'était plus à penser à cela, j'enfilais mon veston jaune, bien déterminée à remporter les nationales.

* * *

Le groupe était en effervescence alors que nous sortions du bus. MJ avait réussi à trouver la réponse à la question de la mort subite, nous assurant la victoire. Chaque fois que quelqu'un la félicitait elle arborait un petit sourire fier mais restait plongée dans son bouquin. nous avait annoncé les visites de la journée, et après avoir mangé face à la Maison Blanche, nous nous étions arrêtés au Washington Monument. Flash, égal à lui-même, traînait le trophée du décathlon. Chacun avait reçu une médaille, mais la mienne était dans mon sac avec ma veste.

« Je refuse d'honorer un édifice bâti par des esclaves » j'entendis MJ dire au professeur alors que le groupe s'éloignait. Je suivis néanmoins le mouvement, écoutant distraitement Liz discuter avec les autres filles. Le téléphone de Ned sonna, mais je continuais mon chemin pour la visite, passant les portiques et la sécurité. Je devais bien avouer que la visite ne m'intéressait pas, alors je glissais mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles sous le regard réprobateur de . Une musique entraînante de SUM 41 résonna dans ma tête, mais je l'arrêtais bien vite quand mon regard fut attiré par une lumière étrange.

« Ned, ton sac » je lui dit en fronçant les sourcils, la peau soudain recouverte de frissons devant l'auréole lumineuse mauve. Le tissu de son sac semblait brûler.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda quand une explosion de lumière surgit. Il y eut des cris de surprise et l'ascenseur s'immobilisa. La puissance avait été dirigée vers le haut, causant un trou large d'un mètre dans le plafond. Un goût de bile monta dans ma bouche. Ned retira brusquement son sac et le laissa tomber.

« Oh non »

« On va tous mourir »

Des voix étouffées me parvenaient en arrière-plan alors que mes tympans battaient au rythme effréné de mon cœur. Sentant la crise de panique arriver, je m'assis dans un coin, tâchant de faire preuve de contrôle et de sang-froid. Une crise ne me sortirait pas de cette situation. L'agent de sécurité présent prit les choses en main et commença à faire évacuer depuis le toit. J'entendit une des filles crier et sangloter alors que l'ascenseur se balançait dangereusement.

Serrant les dents, je fermais les yeux et tentait de faire abstraction de la peur, me concentrant. Quand le bourdonnement familier résonna dans ma tête, je sus que l'ascenseur était stabilisé. Les autres pourraient sortir sans crainte. Mais déplacer son téléphone et maintenir un ascenseur contenant près de 10 personnes étaient deux choses bien différentes, la pression dans mon crâne était insoutenable.

« Alex, Alex, allez lève-toi » S'écria Liz paniquée en interprétant mal ma position. Ma concentration vacilla quand elle tira sur mon bras pour me redresser. Le poids de l'ascenseur se reporta sur les câbles brusquement et mon cœur s'arrêta quand nous nous mîmes à chuter. Je redoublais d'effort pour nous stabiliser de nouveau. « Mon dieu, tu saignes du nez » Liz semblait hystérique.

Il ne restait plus que cinq personnes : Ned, Liz, M. Harington, l'agent de sécurité et moi. Je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir indéfiniment, sentant la pression dans mon crâne augmenter encore. Je fus totalement prise au dépourvu en voyant Spider-Man tomber de je ne sais où, nous faisant chuter de plusieurs mètres encore. Le bourdonnement était douloureusement assourdissant.

Heureusement, le héros en collant rouge tira immédiatement une toile en direction du sommet du monument. La tête à l'envers, les pieds sur le plafond de l'ascenseur, il commença à nous hisser. Reconnaissante qu'un professionnel prenne enfin les choses en main, j'abandonnais lentement ma volonté sur l'élévateur. Spider-Man grogna sous le poids soudain.

« Oh ouais, ouais » Criait un Ned extatique en sautant littéralement sur place.

« Arrête Ned » je lui criais avant d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de mon nez avec le revers de ma main. Un élancement m'obligea à m'appuyer sur la paroi. Spider-Man nous hissait à bout de bras et je fus impressionnée par sa force. Il s'arrêta au niveau d'un palier et tout le monde se précipita dehors. Quand je fis un pas pour m'extirper moi aussi, la plafond en métal céda.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et je crois même que j'arrêtais de respirer. Le temps sembla se suspendre alors que je flottais dans le vide devant un Spider-Man clairement surpris, la tête penchée sur le côté. A ce moment là, il ressemblait vraiment à une araignée. Un grand fracas retentit quand l'ascenseur s'écrasa au sol en bas. Il ne perdit malgré tout pas une seconde pour lancer une toile vers moi et me tirer vers le haut.

« Ça va aller » résonna sa voix étouffée par le masque, essayant d'être réconfortant. J'étais étrangement consciente de mon corps flottant retenue par une toile d'araignée. Quand sa main attrapa finalement la mienne, le bourdonnement s'évapora. « C'est bon, je te tiens » il dit. Je me retrouvais agrippée par des mains et retrouvais enfin le sol sous mes pieds.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » Interrogea quelqu'un. Je ne pus que hocher la tête, ne détournant pas le regard de Spider-Man. Son regard à lui me confirmait mes pires craintes : il m'avait bien vu me servir de mon pouvoir.

Je ne me souvins même plus d'être descendue du monument. Le médecin qui m'examina en conclu à une crise de panique et d'hypoglycémie. Une journaliste m'avait approché pour me faire témoigner mais je refusais. Je consultais pour la énième fois mon portable, mais Maria n'avait jamais répondu à mes messages. Moins d'une heure plus tard, nous étions tous autorisés à repartir. Le week-end était écourté, ne nous restait plus qu'à retourner à l'hôtel chercher nos affaires, là où Peter nous attendait, mais personne n'était d'humeur à l'écouter.

Quand nous sommes remontés dans le bus, je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Maria. MJ ne s'était pas rassis à côté de moi mais un siège derrière.

Les écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles, je n'écoutais pas de musique. Liz et les autres parlaient longuement de leur aventure et je ne voulais pas me joindre à eux, préférant ressasser dans mon coin. _Il m'a vu_. Spider-Man avait vu ce que j'avais fait. Et les autres ? Je levais les yeux, croisant le regard de Peter Parker un instant avant qu'il ne se détourne. Mais personne qui n'était présent au monument ne semblait me regarder étrangement ou être horrifié.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et je commençais à piquer du nez quand je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« Salut » me dit Peter. « M. Harington voulait que je te donne ça » il ajouta en me tendant une bouteille de jus de fruit « pour… pour ton taux de sucre » Je le remerciai, appréciant le geste. « Alors, comment te sens-tu ? » J'appréciais beaucoup Peter. Il avait toujours été très poli et gentil. Aussi, il n'était vraiment pas déplaisant à regarder avec ses cheveux châtains ordonnés, ses grands yeux marrons et son sourire à se faire damner. Peter avait beaucoup changé cette année, il avait laissé tomber les lunettes de vue et semblait s'être mit sérieusement à la muscu.

« Bien » je dis en haussant les épaules « Tout s'est si passé vite » Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge.

« J'ai entendu que tu étais dans l'ascenseur quand il est tombé » La scène se rejoua dans mon esprit et un frisson me parcouru, j'avais failli mourir aujourd'hui. Seul mon instinct de survie a pu permettre à Spider-Man de me rattraper.

« Heureusement que Spider-Man était là » je dis, plus confiante que je ne l'étais vraiment.

« O-Oui » il bredouilla en passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se relever en sautillant. Je vérifiais une nouvelle fois ma messagerie, soupirant. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Oh… trois fois rien. Ma sœur ne m'a pas répondu de la journée. Je vais sûrement devoir rentrer à pied » je lui expliquais distraitement.

« Si… Si tu veux… ma tante May et moi… pouvons te ramener » il bafouilla et je trouvais ça totalement adorable. Mais je secouais la tête.

« C'est très gentil Peter, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça » et avec un sourire il retourna à l'avant du bus.

Quand le bus arriva au lycée, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et Maria n'était pas là.

« Oh Peter » dit une femme brune en se précipitant sur Peter pour l'étreindre. Je pouvais clairement voir son soulagement alors qu'elle plaçait ses mains sur ses joues dans un geste tendre. Sa tante May a toujours été la seule femme que j'ai vu récupérer Peter à la fin des cours depuis la primaire. « J'ai eu tellement peur » Mon cœur se serra devant l'image touchante. Ma propre mère n'était plus de ce monde, et la seule figure maternelle que j'aurais pu avoir – à savoir Maria, ma sœur – n'avait même pas prit la peine de prendre de mes nouvelles alors que j'avais failli mourir et que ma classe avait dû faire la une des infos.

« C'est bon je vais bien May. Je te présente Alex » Dit Peter en se tournant vers moi.

« Oh » dit sa tante en me regardant. « Bonsoir » May était une très belle femme. Elle semblait avoir entre 30 et 40 ans et avait un de ces charmes hispanique qu'on croisait rarement à New York.

« Bonsoir Madame »

« Tu peux m'appeler May » me sourit tendrement la femme. Mon cœur se serra encore une fois.

« Alex aurait besoin d'un tour » Lui expliqua Peter.

* * *

Après avoir été ramenée par les Parker et avoir gravi les 12 étages menant à l'appartement, je retrouvais Maria qui ronflait dans le canapé alors que la télé était encore allumée. Je claquais la porte par une poussée mentale, oubliant la fatigue et soudain pleine de colère envers ma sœur.

« Maria ! » je dis en allant la secouer, ignorant ses grognements. Un bruit retentit à mes pieds et j'aperçu une bouteille de Tequila à moitié vidée. Aussitôt, ma colère disparue, remplacée par quelque chose de plus sombre : du regret et de la peine. Maria avait préféré se saouler en regardant les infos. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que je la retrouvais dans un tel état en rentrant.

Je finis par éteindre la télé et déposer un plaid sur elle, puis j'allais dans ma chambre. Le sommeil fut long à venir.

* * *

**Morgane451 : Merci pour ton avis ! Effectivement il semblerait que les mots se soient mélangés lors de ma première publication, mais le soucis semble être réglé.**

**Douchat36 : Merci pour ton retour ! **

**Bon, je vais me relire davantage à l'avenir et éviter les erreurs d'inattention.**

**Ouverte aux critiques, commentaires et propositions, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis!**


	3. Dimanche 15 octobre

**DIMANCHE 15 OCTOBRE**

_Un bourdonnement. Des voix étouffées. Du verre. Du rouge. Un goût de sel dans la bouche._

Mes yeux s'ouvraient alors que je me sentais flotter. Aussitôt, et dans un grand fracas, le lit retombait brusquement sur le sol ainsi que mon bureau et tout ce qui se trouvait dans ma chambre. Je n'avais presque aucun souvenir de mon rêve, comme à chaque fois, mais je savais qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un cauchemar, étant donné les larmes qui m'acculaient mes joues et ma gorge serrée comme si j'avais hurlé.

Je jetais un coups d'œil à mon portable. Les réseaux sociaux étaient en effervescence avec l'incident de la veille à Washington et une enquête allait être ouverte sur les circonstances mystérieuses. Je fus étonnée en remarquant que j'avais été identifiée un peu partout sur la toile par les autres élèves du décathlon. Surtout Flash.

Mais mon humeur morose ne s'arrangea pas quand je remarquait la pluie dehors. Je décidais alors de passer ce dimanche pluvieux à l'appartement et je choisissais aussi de ne pas quitter ma chambre pour ne pas avoir à croiser Maria. Son comportement de la veille m'avait énormément blessé et je me sentais impuissante pour l'aider à traverser ça.

Je me baladais un peu sur Netflix, mais ne trouvait aucun film dont l'intrique retenait mon attention. J'en mis donc un au hasard et le laissait en simple bruit de fond alors que je sortais mon carnet de dessin.

À midi, quand je sortais de ma chambre pour manger un bout, Maria brillait par son absence. Elle n'avait laissé aucun mot.

* * *

**Morgane451 : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Il y aura un POV externe centré sur Peter au prochain chapitre, j'aborderais aussi la question de Tony ;)**

**Aylwenn : Posté dans les temps !**

**Promis, ce sera bien plus long la prochaine fois, il s'agit ici du chapitre le plus court que je posterais, mais j'aime bien m'en tenir à un jour/un chapitre.**

**La suite prévue pour mardi ou mercredi.**

**Une critique, un commentaire, des propositions ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis!**


	4. Lundi 16 octobre

**LUNDI 16 OCTOBRE**

Peter regardait distraitement le JT de l'établissement que tenaient Jason et Betty. Bien sûr, le duo ne parlait que d'une chose : l'acte héroïque survenu à Washington deux jours plus tôt. Heureusement, personne ne semblait faire le lien entre la présence de Spider-Man à Washington et le Décathlon Académique de Peter. En y repensant, il aurait peut-être dû se trouver un autre déguisement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était cool d'être un héros.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi la veille sur la mission qu'il menait actuellement. Le mec avec les ailes volait Damage Control, et avec le matériel d'origine extra-terrestre, il fabriquait des armes qu'il revendait. Tony Stark sera tellement fier de lui quand il aura mit fin à ce trafic qu'il officialisera sa venue chez les Avengers au monde entier, Peter en était certain.

C'est pour ça qu'il comptait repartir à la fin de la première période, pour se concentrer davantage sur l'enquête. Aussi, il allait rendre une petite visite à Alex plus tard. Il était aussi certain qu'elle intéresserait beaucoup Tony et qu'elle serait capable de grandes choses grâce à son pouvoir.

« Parker » dit le principal Morita alors que le jeune garçon allait quitter l'établissement « Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite. » Peter soupira de défaite. Il n'était pas habitué à se retrouver dans le bureau du principal, il avait toujours été bon élève. Il ne put s'empêcher de remuer nerveusement une jambe, bien qu'il sache pourquoi il était là. Mais May allait en être informé et ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

« Je suis très embêté, M. Parker. M. Harington m'a reporté votre escapade à Washington. »

« Ecoutez Monsieur Morita, je peux tout vous expliquer… » Mais il fut interrompu quand ce dernier leva une main.

« Peter. Vous êtes un élève exemplaire de Midtown. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle, au lieu de vous exclure je vais vous accorder 2 semaines de retenues » Peter secoua la tête, incrédule. Cela semblait presque trop facile.

« Merci, merci Monsieur Moreta »

« Allez en cours, et surtout… Évitez de vous faire remarquer. »

Peter avait donc dû assister aux cours toute la matinée, et même faire ce stupide test d'Espagnol où il était certain d'obtenir une mauvaise note. Peter se doutait bien que le proviseur ne serait pas aussi souple la prochaine fois, et il ne voudrait pas être renvoyé.

Ses deux dernières heures avant d'aller en colle étaient de l'éducation physique. Comme la semaine précédente, le cours consistait à suivre le parcours de Captain America. Séries de pompes, séries d'abdos, gainage, tapis de course… Peter adorait ces exercices, bien qu'il dût toujours agir comme s'il éprouvait des difficultés à les faire. C'était à ce cours, la semaine précédente aussi, que Liz les avait invités Ned et lui à sa fête.

Mais cette fois quand Peter sortit des vestiaires et entra dans le gymnase, ce ne fut pas Liz qu'il remarqua en premier. Alex et lui partageaient ce cours, comme le français et la chimie, et il devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait jamais fait plus attention que ça auparavant. Discrète, elle s'était toujours isolée et Peter ne l'avait jamais vu avec un groupe d'amis. Sauf de temps en temps avec MJ, et parfois Ned et lui les rejoignait pour déjeuner, mais Alex restait un mystère complet.

Sa longue chevelure brune était attachée en une queue-de-cheval haute et comme souvent, elle portait ses écouteurs. Peter était curieux de voir sa force alors qu'elle s'installait sur un tapis d'exercices de gainage, peut-être combattait-elle le crime à ses heures perdues, comme lui, et se révélerait être une as du kung-fu.

« Alors Peter, ce projet d'arrêter l'école et vivre avec les Avengers ? » lui demanda Ned, moqueur.

« Reporté tant que Monsieur Morita m'aura dans le collimateur. 2 semaines de colle… » Lui répondit Peter en continuant de regarder Alex. Elle tenait encore bon, bien que ses muscles tremblent.

« Hey Peter » dit Ned en passant sa main devant ses yeux et de voir ce qui retenait ton attention. « C'est quoi le souci avec Alex ? A-t-elle été blessée lors de l'accident de samedi ? » Peter secoua la tête, impatient de raconter à son ami ce qu'il avait vu. Bien sûr, son ami Ned connaissait sa véritable identité.

« Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui c'est passé » Commença Peter en démarrant une série d'abdos, les pieds tenus par Ned. « Je crois qu'elle a un pouvoir. Non, en fait, je suis sûr qu'elle en a un. »

« Trop cool… » S'enthousiasma son ami « Est-ce qu'elle lance des rayons laser avec ses yeux ? Non attends, est-ce qu'elle peut contrôler la météo ? Ou bien est-elle capable de changer d'apparence ? »

« Rien de tout ça. Mais si tu veux trouver un équivalent dans l'univers des X-men, je pense qu'elle serai Jean Grey, la puissance du phœnix en moins. Enfin, je crois. » Peter ajouta rapidement. « Quand je suis arrivé au monument à Washington, j'ai remarqué que les fils étaient déjà tous rompus, l'ascenseur était immobile sans rien pour le retenir » souffla Peter en réalisant que sans elle, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu sauver Ned, ou Liz.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle nous a tous sauvé la vie ? » Peter acquiesça, reconnaissant le visage émerveillé de Ned. « Va-t-elle devenir une Avengers ? » Peter haussa les épaules et fit semblant d'être essoufflé à l'approche du professeur. Jetant un coup d'œil à Alex, il rougit et détourna les yeux immédiatement quand elle leva les bras pour s'étirer, révélant un carré de peau nue.

« J-Je vais essayer de discuter avec elle après ma retenue, peut-être voudra-t-elle combattre le crime avec moi ? » Peter imaginait déjà ses patrouilles avec Alex, une partenaire avec un grand pouvoir. Un duo de choc que rien ne pourrait arrêter.

Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. À la fin de son heure de colle, Peter récupéra son costume caché derrière les casiers. Il savait dans quel immeuble elle vivait maintenant. Il ne fit qu'un arrêt pour aider un enfant perdu à retrouver ses parents. Il vérifia l'étage où elle habitait sur la sonnette en bas et grimpa le long du mur. Son ouïe percevait des cris.

« … Me démène nuit et jour pour t'offrir un toit sous lequel dormir ! Pardon princesse si je suis à cours d'idées »

« Non mais des putains de pilules Maria ! Tu te rends compte ? » Peter reconnut sa voix, mais resta surpris de l'entendre si énervée et si vulgaire.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai volontairement choisi peut-être ? Je te rappelle que j'ai dû arrêter les études, moi, pour te nourrir pendant que tu fais je-ne-sais-quoi à Washington ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, moi ! » Il y eut un bref silence.

« Tu aurais dû penser à ça avant de ruiner ma vie » Répondit la seconde personne d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et dure. Peter n'avait rien comprit de la conversation, mais quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il se rapprocha davantage de l'appartement. Alex était seule, visiblement très peinée par les mots hargneux de l'autre fille, Maria. Il hésita avant de frapper au carreau. Alex sursauta violemment avant de se tourner vers lui. Il lut un peu de surprise et de résignation dans ses yeux bleus quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre.

Si elle n'avait pas eu les yeux rouges, Peter n'aurait jamais deviné qu'elle venait de se disputer avec quelqu'un.

« Mais qui voilà » elle le salua en s'accoudant à la fenêtre « Spider-Man en personne, je me sens flattée. » C'était la première fois qu'elle semblait si… normale, malgré le sarcasme évident. Comme si la barrière qu'elle consolidait quand elle était à l'école avait totalement disparu.

« J'ai vu aux infos que tu t'appelles Alex, c'est ça ? » Il élabora. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient donné mon adresse aussi aux infos » elle taquina gentiment. Peter était vraiment déboussolé par ce changement de personnalité.

« Non, ça, c'est… C'est un truc de super-héros » il dit.

« Et donc ? Que me vaut la visite de l'araignée la plus célèbre de New York ? » Elle lui demanda en croisant les bras.

« Je pense que tu sais de quoi j'aimerais parler » il risqua en attendant sa réaction. Il la regarda soupirer et baisser les yeux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu m'as vu hein ? »

« Difficile de rater quelqu'un littéralement en train de voler »

« Flotter » elle corrigea doucement en le regardant. Ses yeux bleus trahissaient sa peur. Peter n'avait jamais eu peur de ses pouvoirs. Le jour où il les a reçus, le jour où il s'était fait mordre, remontait à des mois maintenant, et il avait toujours été évident qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau. Pourtant, en la regardant là, il comprit soudain pourquoi elle était toujours si seule et isolée des autres : elle avait peur de ses pouvoirs. Et sûrement peur de comment quelqu'un allait réagir en l'apprenant.

« C'est vraiment cool » Il dit honnêtement. « Serais-tu d'accord pour me parler un peu de tes pouvoirs ? » Un rire doux flotta.

« Je t'avoue que je m'attendais plus à voir le secrétaire Ross débarquer chez moi… Mais oui… Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'en parler avec quelqu'un de… Eh bien, presque comme moi. » Peter resta subjugué un instant, c'était une belle fille. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais vu avant ? « Bon alors, que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Comment as-tu eu ce pouvoir ? Est-ce que la télékinésie n'est qu'une des nombreuses choses que tu sais faire ? » Questionna Peter.

« Je crois que je suis née avec. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne ça a toujours été là »_ Comme une mutante_, pensa Peter avec humour, Ned sera ravi de l'apprendre. Elle haussa les épaules. « Et non, je ne pense pas avoir d'autres capacités particulières. »

« C'est super cool. Et tu t'en sers ? » Elle sembla perplexe.

« Comment ça si je m'en sers ? »

« Tu sais, sauver le monde ou faire descendre les chats des arbres ? » En y pensant, rien que pour ça son pouvoir serait super pratique.

« Oh non, non » elle dit en rougissant, secouant ses mains « Je ne fait pas ça moi. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » L'interrogea Peter, arrivant là où toutes ses interrogations l'avaient mené jusqu'à présent. Elle haussa les épaules, semblant méditer la question. « Je suis sûre que tu pourrais venir en aide à beaucoup de gens, comme à Washington » Peter se rappelait la panique qui régnait alors dans le monument quand il était arrivé. En réalité, les gens lui accordaient le bénéfice de ce sauvetage, mais il en aurait été incapable tout seul. C'était elle le véritable héros.

« Je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé auparavant… Je veux dire, même si j'arrive à contrôler des objets, des choses par la pensée, je ne me suis jamais imaginé arpenter les rues la nuit pour aider les gens. Mais c'est vrai que les événements de ce week-end m'ont démontrés que je pourrais peut-être en être… Capable, je suppose. » Peter sentit l'espoir gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ? D'essayer, je veux dire ? » Si Peter n'avait pas eu son masque, il aurait détourné les yeux, car son regard océan le transperçait. Peter espérait sincèrement qu'elle accepterait. Car en plus d'avoir un don exceptionnel, cela lui permettrait de mieux apprendre à connaître Alex, et qui sait, peut-être pourraient-ils devenir amis et partenaires ? Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas crier un grand "oui" quand elle hocha timidement la tête.

« Mais j'ai une condition… Si j'essaye de faire ça, je veux que personne d'autre ne le sache. Je ne veux pas voir Tony Stark ou le secrétaire Ross débarquer ici. » Peter hocha furieusement la tête.

« Je suis en ce moment sur une enquête et ton aide pourrait être vraiment très utile » il commença à dire avant de réaliser comment cela sonnait. « Enfin pas que ce soit la raison pour laquelle j'étais curieux à ton sujet... » il ajouta maladroitement. « Mais je pensais que ce serait cool, enfin si tu es d'accord. »

« Oh bien sûr… Tant que je n'ai pas besoin de me battre et que ma vie n'est pas en jeu… Quelque chose de tranquille » Elle proposait.

« Bien sûr, rien de dangereux » Il allait partir « Au cas où, essaye de te procurer une tenue sombre et quelque chose qui dissimulera ton visage » elle acquiesça. « Bon, je suppose que je vais y aller, on se revoit bientôt » il dit avant de tirer une toile et de s'éloigner.

* * *

Je me sentis incroyablement bête en regardant Spider-Man disparaître au loin derrière un immeuble. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Comment cette situation pouvait-elle même être possible ? Mais l'excitation ressentie par ce visiteur improbable redescendit vite quand je fermais la fenêtre et retournais dans l'appartement. Un sachet de petites pilules blanches était posé sur la table du salon, me rappelant avec horreur ma dispute avec Maria.

Quand mes parents étaient morts, de nombreuses années auparavant, Maria était devenue ma tutrice et la dernière personne encore en vie de ma famille proche. Ma grande sœur avait pris la responsabilité de m'élever alors qu'elle était encore à l'université. Son héritage était parti dans le règlement de ses études et de l'ancien appartement où nous vivions avec nos parents, puis Maria avait tout abandonné, car le rythme de vie entre l'école, l'appartement et moi la tuions à petit feu. Nous avions alors déménagé et elle avait trouvé des petits boulots afin de joindre les deux bouts, et de mon côté, j'avais décroché une bourse pour étudier l'art à Midtown High, lui épargnant mes frais scolaires.

Maria avait beaucoup changé et était devenue amère envers moi. Elle regrettait sa vie d'avant, ses études et là où ils l'auraient emmenée, alors qu'elle enchaînait les travails de serveuse, d'aide scolaire, et même de promeneuse de chiens. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider et libérer mes fonds personnels pour lui permettre de reprendre ses études, mais l'héritage était gelé jusqu'à ma majorité.

Tout avait vraiment dérapé deux ans plus tôt quand elle accepta son premier taf de danseuse dans un bar. C'est lors de cette première grosse dispute que les murs de l'immeuble avaient tremblés sous ma colère. Et aujourd'hui, quand j'étais rentré de l'école dans l'après-midi, Maria était au téléphone avec un client et parlait de ces petites pilules fantastiques qu'elle avait réussi à se procurer. Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Mais maintenant que je me retrouvais seule, la tristesse étreignait mon cœur. Maria n'allait s'attirer que des problèmes et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. J'étais encore mineure et ne pouvais pas trouver de travail pour aider financièrement. Il était aussi hors de question que je rejoigne ses activités douteuses.

Je passais la soirée en solitaire devant Netflix, trouvant finalement le courage de m'intéresser à quelque chose. Vers 22 heures, un coup discret sur la vitre me fit sursauter. Spider-Man était déjà revenu. J'ouvrais la fenêtre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Je lui demandais, perplexe.

« Demain à 11 heures sur le ferry de Staten Island, il y aura le trafiquant d'armes que je recherche » m'expliqua Spider-Man. « Je pensais que si tu venais, tu pourrais voir comment je travaille tout en restant en sécurité. »

Mon cœur s'emballa. Ça y était, l'heure de prendre une vraie décision était déjà venue. Devrais-je le faire ? Devrais-je rester cachée ? Avais-je vraiment envie de me lancer dedans ? J'étais plus qu'indécise. Mais à la pensée d'un trafiquant d'armes, je doutais sincèrement d'être prête.

« Un trafiquant d'armes ? Je ne pense pas que… »

« Écoute Alex, tout se passera bien. » Me dit-il. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, sa façon de parler me rappela quelque chose. Je ne savais pas d'où je tenais cela, mais j'étais certaine de connaître la personne qui se cachait sous ce masque. La voix, la façon de parler… Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part… Mais où ?

Il semblait confiant, il croyait vraiment en ce qu'il me disait. Et à ce moment, je compris qu'il ne me tendait pas de piège. Il voulait me faire découvrir un monde dont je ne connaissais rien, un monde qui me serait accessible si je le souhaitais et si je travaillais assez pour l'atteindre. Puis mes pensées bifurquèrent vers Maria, qui avait peur de moi et de mes capacités. Mais si j'apprenais à gérer tout ça, à comprendre comment contrôler ce pouvoir, je pourrais lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Je pourrais ainsi créer des liens avec d'autres personnes, ne pas être effrayée à l'idée de devenir trop proche de quelqu'un pour le blesser.

« Tu me le promets ? » Je lui demandais timidement, mais en réalité ma question était _est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?_ Il hocha la tête une fois et je me risquais pour la première fois à faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. « Alors explique-moi tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir. »

* * *

Si on m'avait dit une semaine auparavant que je passerais une soirée avec Spider-Man sur le toit de mon immeuble, j'aurais sûrement ignoré cette personne en me posant de sérieuse questions sur sa santé mentale. Et pourtant… Le super-héros m'avait raconté le récit de son enquête, partant du braquage de banque jusqu'à ce qui l'avait emmené à Washington. Il me parla aussi de celui du criminel qui lui avait transmis l'info du rendez-vous du lendemain.

« Heureusement que tu passais par-là. D'ailleurs je ne t'ai même pas remercié » je réalisais « alors merci » Il haussa les épaules et passa nerveusement une main sur sa tête comme pour passer la main dans ses cheveux. Si j'avais appris une chose sur lui en si peu de temps c'est qu'il était jeune, sûrement juste un peu plus vieux que moi. Il essayait d'agir comme un adulte, mais avait parfois des petits réflexes nerveux comme celui-là.

« Tu sais, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier » il finit par me dire. Je haussais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, la plupart des élèves présents dans l'ascenseur seraient sûrement morts » Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains, regardant soudainement avec attention mes ongles. L'ambiance était bien trop vite devenue lourde et pesante.

« Alors Spider-Man… » Je dis en relevant la tête, espérant crever l'abcès. « Tu sais presque tout de moi : mon nom, mon adresse, mon école… Je trouve ça plutôt injuste de ne rien savoir de toi. » Assis sur le bord du toit, il tourna la tête vers moi. Il sembla un peu pris au dépourvu, mais son soupir de résignation me fit comprendre qu'il comprenait ma requête silencieuse. S'il voulait que je lui fasse confiance, il devrait en faire autant.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » Je haussais les épaules, réfléchissant à la question. Je suppose que lui demander son nom serait trop direct, mais je voulais savoir quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pouvait savoir sur l'araignée.

« Quel est ton âge ? » La question était sortie toute seule, bien que je sois réellement curieuse de savoir si mon impression était fondée. Le silence s'étira et je compris que j'avais été trop loin. « Ce n'est pas grave, je… »

« 16 ans » il dit finalement en reportant son attention sur la ville en contrebas, soudain alerte. Il se releva. « Je dois y aller, à demain » il dit gravement en lançant une toile sur l'immeuble voisin et de sauter dans le vide. Je restais bouche bée alors qu'il disparaissait. Moins d'une minute plus tard, j'entendis des gyrophares de police suivre la même direction.

Je restais quelques minutes de plus sur le toit. Spider-Man avait presque le même âge que moi…

* * *

**Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je m'éloigne du script du film dès que j'en ai l'occasion, j'ai l'impression de mieux m'approprier les personnages et l'histoire. ****L'une de mes plus grosse difficulté, je trouve, est l'interaction entre les personnages. ****Je voulais aussi m'essayer à un point de vue de Peter parce qu'il prend une décision importante et que je voulais vraiment qu'elle vous semble logique et justifiée.**

**Besoin d'un peu d'aide : à votre avis combien de temps dans le MCU entre Homecoming et Infinity War ?**

**Ouverte aux critiques, commentaires et propositions, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis !**


	5. Mardi 17 octobre

**Chat Sous La Lune : Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de donner ton avis, cela me fait d'autant plus plaisir que l'histoire te plaise :) La relation entre Alex et Peter est amicale pour l'instant, avec quelques touches d'ambiguïté, j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir la faire évoluer. Pour Infinity War, je n'ai pas trouvé la réponse sur internet, mais ce que tu dis semble cohérent, merci de m'avoir répondu, cela m'aide beaucoup. À bientôt !**

**pendora59 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Et merci aussi pour ton avis concernant l'histoire ! Tout de suite, voici la suite ;)**

* * *

**MARDI 17 OCTOBRE**

Je passais une bonne nuit, me réveillant au son de mon réveil. Je me préparais comme à mon habitude, mais remplaçais mes livres de cours par un vieux jean noir, un t-shirt noir et une casquette. Je regardais rapidement les infos sur mon téléphone, Spider-Man avait arrêté deux malfrats qui cambriolait un magasin hier soir. Je rejoignais ensuite Maria dans la cuisine. Je ne l'avais même pas entendue rentrer dans la nuit.

« Bonjour » je lui dis en me servant une tasse de café. Elle resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur son téléphone. « Écoute, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolée pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça » Bon, toujours aucune réaction. Parfois, je me demandais vraiment qui était l'adulte entre nous. « Je voudrais simplement te demander une chose : ne fais pas ça » Elle leva enfin les yeux sur moi. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup : la même peau pâle, les mêmes cheveux bruns, bien que les miens soient plus longs, le même nez… Mais ses yeux étaient bruns, comme ceux de notre mère, alors que les miens étaient bleus. « Ne vends pas de drogue, s'il te plaît » je la suppliais presque. « C'est illégal et je ne veux pas que tu ais de problème. »

« J'ai eu un gros client hier, il m'a tout pris » elle m'expliqua sans briser la connexion entre nos yeux. Je n'étais pas ravie non plus à l'idée qu'elle ait passé la soirée avec un client « Il faut que tu comprennes Alex, je fais ça pour nous, pour payer les factures. Et en faisant ça, je nous ai assuré le prochain mois. » Elle m'assura, confiante.

« Et l'argent vaut-il la peine de prendre autant de risque ? Je croyais que ça se passait bien au bar, que cela couvrait nos besoins. » Quand elle baissa les yeux, je compris qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je savais bien que tu ne comprendrais pas » Je soupirais.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer encore une fois, j'y vais » Je quittais l'appartement rapidement.

Je devais me dépêcher pour ne pas manquer le bus menant au ferry de Staten Island. Je n'avais même aucun regret de sécher ma matinée de cours, mais espérais y retourner pour l'après-midi. Le trajet fut assez long et aussitôt arrivée, j'allais me cacher dans une ruelle isolée pour me changer. J'attachais mes cheveux dans un chignon serré et mettais la casquette sur ma tête. J'allais ensuite chercher un ticket pour la traversée, et allais me placer sur le pont supérieur à l'avant, là où Spider-Man m'avait dit de l'attendre. Quand le ferry commença à partir, je me dis qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une mauvaise blague et que personne ne viendrait. Je commençais à me sentir stupide quand un murmure s'éleva dans mon dos. Spider-Man était bien là, sur le toit du ferry, baissé pour ne pas être aperçu, il m'adressa un petit signe de la main et reporta son attention sur un groupe d'hommes sur le pont inférieur.

Il semblait murmurer à quelqu'un dans son costume, mais je regardais les hommes en bas. La corne du ferry retentit.

« Vous permettez ? » Dit-il soudain en lançant une toile pour attraper les clefs dans les mains d'un des gars. Il les rejoignit et un combat commença. Je regardais, ébahie et impressionnée, Spider-Man rattraper un homme avant qu'il ne tombe à l'eau. Quand je vis un des hommes l'approcher par-derrière, une arme étrange entre les mains, je ne pus me retenir de crier pour le prévenir.

« Attention, derrière ! » Mais il semblait l'avoir vu venir depuis longtemps, piégeant le bras et l'arme dans un des barrières du pont avec une toile. Soudain, un homme me bouscula sur le côté et sortit son arme.

« Pas un geste ! »

« Les mains en l'air, FBI »

Spider-Man semblait aussi surprit que moi alors que tous les agents pointaient leur arme sur lui, il leva un instant les yeux pour vérifier que j'étais toujours là et leva les mains comme un coupable. Le bourdonnement commençait à monter dans ma tête quand un bruit de métal retentit sur le pont. Je vis tous les hommes armés se détourner de Spider-Man et pointer leur arme sur ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Je ne voyais rien, mais cela n'augurait rien de bon.

« Ne restez pas là ! » Cria l'araignée en évitant une boule d'énergie. Je reculais et m'accroupissais quand des ailes de métal apparurent dans mon champ de vision. Il s'agissait de l'homme ailé dont Spider-Man m'avait parlé. Ils se battirent et une des armes tomba. Elle remuait dans tous les sens et Spider-Man la stabilisa avec ses toiles. Mais à peine une seconde plus tard, une vive lumière mauve brilla, fissurant le ferry sur toute sa longueur. Je reconnu cette lueur, la même qui sortait du sac de Ned à Washington.

Je hurlais alors quand le sol sous mes pieds se mit à bouger. Spider-Man réagit aussitôt et tenta de consolider la déchirure avec ses toiles. Tout redevint silencieux.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il me demanda en m'aidant à me relever. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que l'eau ensevelie de nouveau la coque, ses toiles n'avaient pas tenu. Des hurlements retentirent et je sus ce qui me restait à faire. Je fermais les yeux et laissais monter le bourdonnement en moi, je me concentrais et visualisais le ferry. Je mobilisais toute mon énergie sur les deux morceaux qui s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Quand mon esprit les saisit tous les deux, une pression immense s'immisça dans mon crâne. « Alex… » Dit Spider-Man en me rattrapant alors que je m'effondrais de douleur, je n'étais pas assez forte.

La structure grinça et je lâchais prise, totalement incapable d'en faire plus. Spider-Man sauta et rattrapa deux toiles à bout de bras afin d'arrêter la chute. Sa force semblait immense, mais je savais que cela ne suffirait pas. Puis le ferry cessa tout simplement de pencher et sembla se redresser de lui-même.

« C'est Iron Man » Cria quelqu'un alors que le ferry ne formait plus qu'un. Des applaudissements résonnèrent depuis l'intérieur. L'homme en armure rouge consolida la fissure et Spider-Man restait à proximité. Quand Tony Stark repartit, l'araignée revint me voir.

« Ça va Alex ? » Il me demanda alors que je lui lançait un regard mauvais. Je me redressais péniblement, ignorant les vertiges et la nausée que causait mon geste, puis j'essuyais le sang qui avait coulé de mon nez.

« Je ne risquais rien, hein ? » Je dis, plus amère que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'avais choisi de mon plein gré de venir, et Spider-Man n'était en rien responsable de l'accident qui venait de se produire. « Mais ça va, disons que j'ai connu mieux ».

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Alex. Je n'aurais pas dû… » J'entendais la culpabilité dans sa voix. Il vint m'aider à me tenir debout.

« Et toi comment vas-tu ? » Je lui demandais en le regardant de plus près. Malgré ses combats, il ne semblait pas blessé. Il fit encore ce geste inconscient de passer une main sur sa tête.

« Ça va »

Les secours arrivèrent et nous ramenèrent au point de départ du ferry. Spider-Man s'était installé à côté de moi dans le bateau et je remarquais les regards curieux de tout le monde, y compris les sauveteurs.

« Les gens te regardent toujours comme ça ? » Je lui demande curieusement. Je n'aimais pas trop être scrutée de la sorte. Il haussa les épaules.

« En général, je ne prends pas le ferry » il plaisanta, me faisant sourire. « Mais plus sérieusement, Alex, je suis désolé que les choses aient dégénérées »

« Je savais dans quoi je m'engageais. Et puis cela m'a permis de te voir botter des culs, tu étais impressionnant. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Ah oui, tu trouves ? »

« Ouais, jusqu'à ce que le ferry se déchire en deux » je le taquinais. Il ne sembla pas amusé. Je lui donnais un coup de coude. « Allez, si j'avais su me battre, je t'aurais donné un coup de main » Je ne savais pas d'où je sortais le ton amical que j'employais avec lui, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

« Hey Spider-Man, je pourrais avoir une photo ? » Dit un homme en approchant. « Mon garçon est super fan, il ne me croira jamais » Spider-Man accepta et prit la pose.

« Donc, que s'est-il passé quand tu as essayé de retenir le ferry ? » Il me demanda ensuite de but en blanc.

« Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, cela semblait trop lourd pour moi. J'ai pu l'accrocher une seconde puis il a glissé comme si j'avais essayé de le retenir avec mes bras. » Il médita une seconde.

« Je suppose que tu ne te sers pas beaucoup de ta télékinésie. »

« En fait si, inconsciemment parfois, je pense à mon portable et il atterrit dans ma main. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli être vue à l'école en faisant ça » je lui expliquais. Il rigola à l'idée et redevint sérieux.

« Et si ton pouvoir était comme un muscle ? » Il supposa. « Avec de l'entraînement et du temps peut-être qu'il se renforcera. »

« Assez pour retenir un ferry, tu crois ? » Je lui demandais, sceptique. Il haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as pu retenir un ascenseur avec des personnes dedans, alors que je ne pense pas que tu puisses le faire à la simple force de tes bras. » Je m'imaginais la scène, grimaçant quand je finissais écrabouillée.

Étonnamment, Spider-Man prit le temps de me ramener jusque chez moi. Je n'avais finalement pas eu la force d'aller à l'école pour finir la journée. Nous prîmes le bus et le métro et je restais toujours amusée par les regards que les gens lui lançaient, mais si j'avais été à leur place, j'en aurais sûrement fait autant.

« Écoute, je vais m'entraîner » je lui dis une fois en bas de mon immeuble. « Mais s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas ressortir combattre le crime de sitôt »

« Ouais… bien sûr »

Je sortais une feuille et un stylo de mon sac. « Je te passe mon numéro, je sais que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi pour ton enquête, mais on ne sait jamais. Si tu veux juste traîner sur mon toit pour discuter un peu, je serai là. » Je lui assurais en lui tendant le morceau de papier, il l'accepta. « A plus. » Je criais en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, regardant l'araignée tirer une toile et s'élever dans les airs.


	6. Mercredi 18 octobre

**Chat Sous La Lune : Salut et merci pour le soutien ! Alex va le découvrir très bientôt, mais je ne spoilerais pas. La relation entre Maria et Alex est un point que je souhaite développer après l'histoire de Homecoming, ce sera vraiment la première problématique de mon UA ^^ **

**Bon, le chapitre est un peu court, mais l'action ne va pas tarder à arriver... Avant la fin des vacances, j'aurais fini l'histoire de Homecoming. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**MERCREDI 18 OCTOBRE**

« T'es renvoyé ? T'es transféré au lycée de la 46ème rue où le proviseur a une arbalète ? » Demanda Ned à Peter quand ce dernier sorti du bureau de Monsieur Moreta. Je mangeais nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure, prête à affronter mon absence de la veille.

« Je suis sûr que c'est une légende urbaine et non je suis pas renvoyé » lui répondit Peter avant de me voir dans le couloir en train d'attendre mon tour.

« Salut Alex » Il me dit avec un petit sourire. Peter semblait triste mais je n'y prêtais pas plus attention que ça, bien trop nerveuse.

« Salut » je répondis en simple réponse. Le proviseur rouvrit la porte de son bureau et m'invita à y entrer.

Pour la première fois, je me retrouvais sur le banc des accusés. C'était une impression horrible et j'avais envie de partir en courant, ou de disparaître sous terre. Je quittais la pièce moins de deux minutes plus tard, n'écopant que de 3 jours de retenue.

* * *

Peter agissait vraiment de façon étrange. Nous avions cours de langue ensemble et lorsqu'il a été question de faire un binôme de travail, il s'est presque précipité sur la chaise à côté de moi.

« Oui ? » Je lui demandais.

« Et bien, ce serait cool de travailler ensemble » il dit mystérieusement en souriant.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je décidais de me mettre face à MJ, qui m'accueilli avec un petit sourire. Une petite pile de livres était placée à côté d'elle alors qu'elle semblait dévorer _A tête reposée_ de Catherine Harley. MJ semblait apprécier vraiment les romans traitant de condamnés à mort.

« C'est trop cool Peter » s'exclama Ned en posant son plateau à côté de moi. Peter s'installa en face de Ned et je les regardais. Ils ne s'installaient jamais aussi près, en général. « Vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui Peter va aller au bal » nous annonça Ned. Je ne savais pas dans quelle dimension j'avais atterri. Ils semblaient si… amicaux.

« Je m'en cogne » répondit MJ en levant quand même la tête de son livre.

« Avec Liz » dit quand même Ned en souriant. « J'en reviens pas que tu ais eu le courage de lui demander » MJ regarda Peter, apparemment impressionné elle aussi.

« Je supposes que les félicitations sont de rigueur, vue depuis combien de temps tu baves sur elle » Je cachais mon rire en buvant un coup.

« Et vous alors ? » Demanda finalement Peter en nous regardant MJ et moi. Je haussais les épaules en reportant mon attention sur mon assiette. Personne ne m'avait invité et je ne voyais pas d'intérêt à me rendre à cette fête.

« C'est pour les nazes » dit MJ. Ned eut un hoquet dramatique et plaçait une main sur son cœur.

« Et bien mesdemoiselles, moi qui comptais vous proposer de vous joindre à moi pour partager entre amis ce moment qu'aucun adolescent ne devrait rater » Je haussait les sourcils devant son jeu d'acteur médiocre. Il avait dit _amis_...

« Je viens si elle vient » dit soudainement MJ, me faisant avaler de travers et tousser. Elle me regardait gravement, attendant ma réponse.

« Allez Alex, ce sera marrant » m'encouragea Ned.

« Il a raison, personne ne devrait rater ça » renchérit Peter en me souriant. La discussion semblait tellement facile, comme si nous étions un groupe d'amis de longue date. C'était ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir, et dernièrement, mes échanges avec Spider-Man m'avaient rappelé à quel point c'était sympa de discuter un peu. Je réalisais alors que le super-héros en collant était ce que j'avais eu de plus ressemblant à un ami depuis de nombreuses années.

Après tout, y aller à trois avec Ned et MJ pourrait être l'occasion de nouer des liens plus durables, et j'en avais envie.

« Ça me va » Je répondis en souriant à la grimace de MJ, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que j'accepte.

Durant le cours d'EPS de l'après-midi, je ne travaillais pas mes muscles comme d'ordinaire. Je me plaçais à la barre de traction, ignorant un commentaire sexiste lâché par Flash, et me concentrait. Le bourdonnement familier résonna dans ma tête alors que j'essayais de contrôler mon propre corps afin de monter et descendre. C'était un exercice précis car je devais maîtriser mes allers et venus pour ne pas me mettre à flotter jusqu'au plafond. Après tout, Spider-Man avait peut-être raison. Avec de l'entraînement je pourrais peut-être même voler comme Vision.

Plusieurs curieux regardaient dans ma direction alors que j'enchaînait mes tractions mentales et je décidais d'arrêter, simulant un grand essoufflement alors que je ne transpirais même pas. Mon nez saignait un peu alors je l'essuyais et recommençait pendant deux heures. Je me surpris à trouver l'exercice de plus en plus facile au fur et à mesure.

Après le sport, je quittais le gymnase et me rendait dans la salle de retenue. J'étais la première arrivée. Je sortais mes affaires de dessin et mes écouteurs. Peter et MJ finirent par arriver et s'assirent juste à côté de moi. J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi MJ était là, bien que je sache que Peter avait séché les cours lui aussi hier.

L'heure passa tranquillement alors que je travaillais un peu la perspective et dessinais le paysage nocturne d'une ville. Il me semblait que MJ dessinait aussi.

« Tu dessines vraiment bien » dit Peter en se retournant sur sa chaise pour se pencher sur mon travail.

« Merci » je répondis simplement en ajoutant des détails.

« Attends, c'est Spider-Man ? » Il demanda en me montrant une ombre sur l'un des immeubles. Je l'avais ajouté car j'imaginais bien la scène comme quand il était assis sur mon toit, guettant la ville de façon attentive. Je haussais donc les épaules, ne voulant pas lancer le sujet. Mais Peter semblait bien décider à rester étrange jusqu'au bout aujourd'hui. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fan » il dit, apparemment amusé.

« Je ne le suis pas » je réponds simplement.

En rentrant, je retrouvais Maria et regardais avec elle son émission de télé favorite avant qu'elle ne parte travailler, nous ne reparlions pas des pilules et elle ne mentionna pas mon jour d'école manqué. Dans la soirée, je poursuivais mon dessin.


	7. Jeudi 19 octobre

Chat Sous La Lune :** Coucou ! C'est un petit défi personnel de créer cette dynamique de groupe, les interactions ne sont pas mon fort et j'essaye vraiment de le travailler. Je suis totalement décalée avec les jours durant les vacances, je n'avais pas fait attention que je venais tout juste de publier l'autre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**JEUDI 19 OCTOBRE**

_Un bourdonnement. Des cris. Un bruit de métal. De la peur._

Je m'éveillais le lendemain en sueur. Comme d'habitude, mes joues étaient humides et je peinais à reprendre ma respiration. Seulement ce matin-là, je flottais à 2O centimètres de mon lit. Au lieu de chercher à retomber, j'entrepris de me concentrer davantage pour me rapprocher du plafond, puis je me remis lentement en position verticale. Mon Dieu, j'étais en train de flotter. Et le bourdonnement n'était qu'un murmure à peine présent.

Quand mon réveil sonna, je retombais sur mon lit, de nouveau soumise à la gravité. Je grognais et me levais, prête à affronter la journée qui m'attendais.

La matinée passa rapidement, comme la veille, Peter et Ned semblaient plus amicaux que d'habitude, et en étant honnête avec moi-même, cela ne me dérangeait pas. En cours de français, Peter essaya de construire une présentation personnelle et me demanda de l'aide car il savait que j'adorais les langues. Quand Flash en fit autant, je l'envoyais se faire voir.

A la pause déjeuner, je rejoignis mes trois camarades déjà installés.

« Dit MJ, tout s'est décidé à la dernière minute pour le bal, et je sais pas toi, mais je n'ai absolument rien à me mettre pour y aller » j'engageais en ignorant le regard douteux des garçons. « Ça t'intéresserait une sorte de sortie shopping pour voir ça avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr » elle me dit en m'accordant un regard avant de replonger dans son livre « On ira après la retenue. » Ce n'étais pas une question.

« J'apprécie que vous vous apprêtiez pour aller au bal avec moi » nous dit Ned, enjoué. « D'ailleurs, ma sœur nous emmènera alors il me faut vos adresses. » MJ et moi lui donnions et les garçons entreprirent un débat très animé sur le film qu'ils allaient se regarder ensemble le soir même.

L'après-midi démarra par une heure de chimie, suivit d'une heure d'informatique. Ces matières étaient beaucoup trop obscures pour moi alors je parcourais distraitement les forums en ligne pour savoir quel genre de tenue on mettait pour aller à un bal. En retenue, MJ et moi avions trouvé l'occupation la plus distrayante qui soit : dessiner Peter. Le plus drôle étant qu'il joue le jeu à réaliser différentes poses et grimaces plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

MJ et moi prîmes le métro pour aller flâner au centre-ville. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, mais je supposais qu'elle passait un aussi bon moment que moi. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le grand centre commercial, arpentant la galerie à la recherche d'une boutique de tenues de soirée.

« Que penses-tu de ça ? » Je lui demandais devant une petite boutique où on apercevait plusieurs robes colorées en vitrine. Elle acquiesça.

La boutique n'était pas particulièrement grande mais regroupait un choix certain de robes et tenues habillées pour hommes. MJ attrapa rapidement plusieurs tissus avant d'aller les essayer en cabine. J'en fis autant, ne sélectionnant que des robes de nuance bleue et rentrant dans mon budget. J'avais quelques économies grâce au baby-sitting.

« C'est bon pour moi » me dit MJ en tournant sur elle-même. Sa robe à col blanc portait des motifs de fleurs jaunes, lui arrivant au niveau des genoux. Sa peau café ressortait doucement à la couleur et j'approuvais d'un sourire. Elle retourna se changer quand j'essayais ma première robe. Après deux échecs cuisants d'une robe trop courte et d'une autre trop moulante, je fus agréablement surprise du confort de la troisième. D'un style vintage, la robe bleu roi avait un corset en cœur et un jupon très ample qui m'arrivait aussi à hauteur des genoux.

« Tu as changé » me dit MJ pour tout commentaire en me transperçant de ses yeux sombres. « Mais en bien, tu sembles plus heureuse » Ne sachant pas comment l'interpréter ou quoi répondre, je décidais de prendre ça pour un accord pour la robe. Les chaussures furent faciles à trouver ensuite.

MJ me proposa ensuite d'aller dans une librairie pour regarder les nouveaux livres, me conseillant deux trois bouquins pendant qu'elle en saisissait un ou deux. Je remarquais qu'elle ne regardait jamais les premières de couverture, mais lisait les synopsis de chacun pour déterminer si cela allait lui plaire ou non.

Je rentrais à l'appartement vers 19 heures, je mettait mes achats dans ma chambre et sortait mon portable pour la 30ème fois de la journée au moins. J'étais un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de message de Spider-Man, même simplement pour me signifier s'il avait du nouveau dans son affaire. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-il jugé que je ne valais pas la peine d'être mise au courant.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : le bal !**


	8. Vendredi 20 octobre

**Chat Sous La Lune : Merci pour ton avis ! Pour savoir si Alex va se liguer avec Peter, je te laisse le découvrir ci-dessous ;) **

**Pour l'instant je ne sais pas jusque où je vais aller, j'ai encore pleins d'idées et de projets... ****J'ai commencé une seconde partie, totalement hors des films, juste pour faire évoluer l'histoire de Maria et Alex, et celle d'Alex et Peter.**** Et je pense peut-être aller jusque Far From Home, le suite dépendra si le personnage de Spider-Man restera dans**** au MCU ou non (l'espoir fait vivre). **

**Je pensais finir cette première partie sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai finalement ajouté un petit épilogue pour lancer la suite. **

**Chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, il s'y passe beaucoup de choses...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**VENDREDI 20 OCTOBRE**

Mon réveil sonna en douceur, faisant résonner une version acoustique de Numb de Linkin Park. Je laissais la musique alors que je me préparais à ma dernière journée de cours avant le week-end.

« Je vais au bal de rentrée ce soir » j'annonçais à Maria comme si de rien n'était en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« Quoi ? » elle me demanda en souriant « Et dire que je croyais ne jamais voir ça » elle ajouta en se replongeant sur son téléphone. Je buvais tranquillement mon café.

« On passera me prendre à 20 heures » j'ajoutais. Ça y est, son intérêt était piqué.

« Avec un garçon ? » elle demanda rapidement, soudain bien trop intéressée parce qu'il se passait dans ma vie.

« Et une fille, on y va entre amis » Je disais en testant ce mot sur ma langue. Cela ne me sembla pas trop étrange d'employer ce mot en pensant à Ned et MJ.

Ce matin-là, en arrivant à l'école, j'étais d'une excellente humeur et savourait d'écouter ma musique. Je retrouvais Peter en cours de français, lui adressant même un sourire pour le saluer. Quand il me le rendit, je me souvins à quel point je pouvais le trouver mignon. Lui aussi était devenu un ami. En une seule semaine, ma vie avait tellement changé... Tout ça à cause d'un stupide accident. Et en y repensant, je n'avais jamais songé à interroger Ned sur la présence d'arme extraterrestre dans son sac lors de notre visite à Washington.

« Alors, ton rendez-vous avec Liz approche, pas trop stressé ? » Je lui soufflais pendant le cours.

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous » il rougit en gardant les yeux baissés sur sa copie. Je ris de sa timidité.

« Tu l'as invité pour le bal alors que tu craque pour elle depuis la rentrée, et ce n'est pas un rendez-vous ? Voyons Peter, j'espère que tu penseras aux fleurs. » je l'embêtais gentiment en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Il rougis davantage et me regarda.

« Oui, j'ai pensé aux fleurs »

« Bien » je répondis en reportant mon attention sur le cours.

A la pause du déjeuner, je pensais enfin à demander à Ned des explications sur ce qu'il c'était passé à Washington.

« Dis Ned, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qui avait explosé dans ton sac dans le monument de Washington. » Je lui demandais en regardant sa réaction. Il échangea un regard incertain avec Peter, l'air soudain nerveux. MJ avait porté toute son attention sur lui aussi.

« Oh.. heu c'était les piles de ma console portable » il bredouilla lentement.

« Je croyais qu'il y avait eu une défaillance technique » souleva MJ. Je haussais les épaules sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'avais pas pu identifier ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à ce jour sur le ferry où l'arme avait dégagé cette même lueur mauve. De mémoire, Spider-Man avait appelé ça une arme _Chitauri_.

« Les piles de ta console ont rompus les câbles d'un ascenseur » je dis en haussant un sourcil, sceptique. « On sait tous les deux ce qui était réellement dans ton sac ce jour-là » Je soutenais son regard alors qu'il avalait difficilement.

« De toute façon, c'est fini maintenant » intervînt Peter avec précaution. « Peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, personne n'a été blessé » il dit en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Ce geste me parût familier, et alors je compris. Tout devint absolument clair dans ma tête. L'arme dans le sac de Ned, la présence de Spider-Man à Washington, l'absence de Peter à ce moment. Je le fixais, hébétée alors que je regroupais mentalement toutes les choses qui faisaient que Peter Parker était en réalité Spider-Man.

« Ça va ? » Me demanda MJ, les sourcils froncés alors que je regardais toujours un Peter aux yeux grands ouverts.

« Ouais ça va » je répondis rapidement en me concentrant sur mon assiette.

Peter m'avait menti, ou du moins, il m'avait caché qui il était. Je lui en voulais affreusement, si bien que je dus me calmer quand je sentis mon plateau trembler devant moi. Alors au final, il ne m'avait approché que parce que j'avais des capacités spéciales. Il voulait les avoir à son avantage, et quand j'avais refusé, il avait essayé de m'approcher d'une façon plus insidieuse, plus personnelle. Je me relevais vivement de ma place et quittait le réfectoire sous le regard surpris des autres. Mais je devais me reprendre avant de faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté.

En cours de sport, je restais dans les gradins, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je regardais Peter et Ned discuter durant leurs exercices. Je me sentais incroyablement stupide de ne jamais avoir fait le lien alors que tout me paraissait tellement évident maintenant. J'hésitais à aborder le sujet durant l'heure de retenue, mais choisissait finalement de ne pas avoir cette discussion devant MJ.

A 20 heures tapantes, l'interphone retentit. Ned était en bas. Je comprenais qu'il ne souhaite pas gravir les 15 étages. Maria était au travail alors je quittais l'appartement et fermais bien la porte derrière moi. MJ était déjà dans la voiture. Ned était tout pimpant dans sa veste de costume claire, sa cravate colorée et son chapeau un peu décalé. A mon arrivée, il sortit un corsage avec une magnifique fleur verte qu'il passa à mon poignet.

« Oh Ned, tu n'étais pas obligée » je murmurais en rougissant.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, tout le monde doit le faire au moins une fois. Même si nous y allons entre amis, je tiens à faire les choses bien » Mon cœur se gonfla de gratitude et je me penchais pour lui embrasser la joue. Je crois même qu'il avait cessé de respirer.

« Eh bien merci alors » je dis finalement. Ned m'ouvrit la portière et je m'installais à l'arrière avec MJ. Je remarquais la fleur verte qui ornait aussi son poignet.

La sœur de Ned nous déposa sur le parking, sans oublier de nous rappeler qu'elle serait de retour à minuit pour nous récupérer. J'avais dû mal à reconnaître notre établissement alors que les basses se faisaient entendre jusque nous. Des lumières vibrantes nous invitaient à entrer, comme la large banderole sur la façade avant. Devant la porte du bâtiment, Ned tendit ses bras à notre attention, et MJ et moi les lui saisissions cérémonieusement. Le gymnase avait été aménagé en une gigantesque piste de danse. Je ne reconnaissais pas la musique jouée, mais plusieurs élèves étaient déjà en train de remuer au centre de la pièce. Nous approchâmes du buffet.

Ned, gentleman qu'il était, nous offrit un jus de fruits chacune. Nous rejoignîmes les autres élèves du décathlon, je remarquais Liz mais Peter ne semblait pas là. Elle disait quelque chose et j'entendis tout le monde rire. Le moment était simple et je me mis à sourire face à la scène. Je pensais que j'allais passer une bonne soirée.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je ne voie Peter à travers la salle. Il portait un élégant costume foncé. Son regard s'accrochait à celui de Liz alors qu'il traversait le gymnase pour la rejoindre. Secrètement, je me surpris à vouloir qu'il me regarde avec la même intensité. Liz ferma la marche jusqu'à sa hauteur et je les regardais du coin de l'œil. Un projecteur les illumina et je remarquais la mine grave de Peter. Mon instinct tiqua alors qu'ils échangeaient deux mots et que Peter s'éloigna en courant hors du gymnase en direction de l'établissement. Ignorant le regard de MJ, je courrais à sa suite.

Il se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir quand je l'apercevais enfin.

« Peter ! » Je l'appelais. Quand il s'immobilisa, il se retourna lentement, me laissant le temps de le rattraper. Je voulais lui poser mille questions, le mettre au pied du mur et exiger des réponses de sa part. Mais son regard erratique me fit penser que quelque chose était en train d'arriver. Les remontrances et règlement de compte seraient pour plus tard. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Je m'enquis en reprenant mon souffle.

« Alex, je… rien du tout. Retourne t'amuser » il dit en se détournant.

« Je sais qui tu es » je déclarais alors qu'il s'arrêtait une fois encore. « Ça m'a pris un moment mais j'ai fini par découvrir que tu me mentais depuis le début. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de souligner malgré tout.

Il soupira et je sus qu'il ne démentirait pas.

« Je suis désolé Alex, mais là… je ne peux pas en parler » il dit et mes sens furent aussitôt en alerte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » je lui demandais, plus inquiète. « Peter ? » je m'impatientais devant son silence.

« C'est trop dangereux » Il finit par dire « Ne te mêle pas de ça » Il commença à se détourner et je fus agacée par son attitude. Un bourdonnement plus tard, il se mit à flotter pour revenir à sa position initiale, face à moi. La surprise se lut sur son visage. « Alex… »

« Non Peter. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

« L'homme ailé… Celui qui vend les armes, c'est le père de Liz » Il me dit à contrecœur. J'avais beau ne pas porter Liz dans mon cœur, elle était quelqu'un d'exceptionnellement gentil et je n'arrivais pas à l'assimiler à un homme qui avait bien faillit nous tuer Peter et moi.

« Bon, quel est le plan ? » Je dis en relâchant la pression. Il soupira de soulagement en passant une main sur sa nuque.

« J'ai laissé mon téléphone dans sa voiture pour le retrouver » Il m'expliqua. « Mais les choses ont quelques peu changées depuis l'incident du ferry… Tony Stark a récupéré le costume qu'il m'avait fait. »

« Peu importe, je serais là pour t'aider » je lui assurais, semblant plus confiante que je ne l'était vraiment. Peter me montra sa cachette secrète derrière les casiers du couloir, là où se trouvait son ancien costume composé d'un sweat rouge et d'un pantalon de jogging bleu, mais aussi ses cartouches de toiles et une paire de lunettes pour le moins étrange. Je me retournais vivement quand je compris qu'il allait se changer.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller chez toi pour que tu te changes » Me dit Peter pendant que je percevais des sons de froissement de tissu. Je haussais les épaules et attachais mes cheveux en un chignon serré. Juste au cas où, j'étalais mon maquillage autour de mes yeux et allait rapidement jusque mon casier pour prendre mes affaires de sport. Je ne perdis pas un instant et retirait ma robe pour la mettre à l'abri dans mon casier. J'étais désormais en jogging et débardeur sombre. Peter approuva d'un signe de tête quand je le rejoignais.

Nous nous élançâmes dehors en passant par l'arrière du bâtiment, Peter devant. Dès qu'il franchit la porte de sortie de secours, il fut heurté par un éclair et j'eus un hoquet de surprise. L'homme ne m'avait pas vu, mais moi je l'avais reconnu : il était sur le ferry. Je restais un instant figée.

« Il t'a donné le choix, tu as mal choisi » dit l'homme en approchant de l'araignée au sol. « Je rêve, c'est quoi ce costume bidon ? » Quand Peter passa à l'action, je décidais enfin d'agir. L'homme possédait une arme autour du poing, projetant de petits éclairs de lumière. Il frappa un des bus stationnés et celui-ci allait droit sur Peter. Je levais les mains, laissant monter le bourdonnement afin de le faire dévier pour chuter à plusieurs mètres de lui. C'est là que l'homme s'aperçu de ma présence. Il fit un pas vers moi et je reculais.

Peter lança une toile sur son bras armé pour l'attirer vers lui et l'homme en profita pour le percuter en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant voler par le pare-brise d'un bus. Sans attendre, il frappa le bus dans lequel se trouvait Peter, faisant rouler le véhicule sur lui-même. Je le stabilisais assez rapidement, même si une migraine pointait déjà. _Oh, oh,_ l'homme avait désormais champ libre pour s'attaquer à moi. Il leva le poing face à moi et je restais tétanisée. Puis une toile fut lancée sur l'arme d'énergie, prenant l'homme au dépourvu. Je remarquais Ned, tenant l'un des appareils de toiles de Peter.

Peter profita de la diversion pour neutraliser l'homme contre un bus, le recouvrant de ses toiles. Je reprenais mon souffle quand Peter se précipita vers son ami, lui expliquant la situation.

« Le mec ailé est le père de Liz. Je dois prévenir Tony Stark. Appelle Happy, son chef de la sécurité » dit rapidement Peter en venant vers moi. « Essaye de trouver un ordi et piste mon portable » il ajouta à l'attention de Ned.

« Ça va aller ? » Ned lui demanda en nous regardant tous deux. Peter me lança un coup d'œil et je hochai la tête pour lui signifier que je le suivais.

« A deux on y arrivera » Il dit. Ned repartait d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment, prêt à mener à bien sa mission. « Il nous faut une voiture » me dit Peter tandis que nous contournions l'école pour rejoindre le parking étudiant. Comme un signe du destin, Flash arrivait au même moment à bord de sa décapotable. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en remarquant que Peter avait eu la même idée que moi.

Il s'empara rapidement des clefs et je montais côté passager rapidement tandis qu'il s'installait derrière le volant. Je me crispais quand il percuta des vélos un peu plus loin. Je me dépêchais de mettre ma ceinture de sécurité.

« Je vais appeler Ned » je lui dis en sortant mon téléphone. Je mettais le haut-parleur.

« Ned, j'écoute »

« Où en es-tu avec le portable ? » Demanda Peter de but en blanc.

« Il est sur Jackson Avenue » répondit Ned. J'agrippais nerveusement la portière de la voiture face à la conduite brusque de Peter quand il tourna brusquement à gauche.

« Où sont les feux sur la voiture de Flash ? » Je demandais en pensant qu'il serait trop dommage de mourir dans un accident de voiture.

« Vous avez piqué sa bagnole ? Génial ! » s'exclama Ned. « Une minute et je vous dit » Mais en voyant le bus droit devant nous, je doutais qu'il nous reste autant de temps. Peter donnait des coups de volant dans tout les sens, doublant par la droite ou par la gauche.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus monter avec toi » Je dis en serrant les dents.

« Je n'ai jamais conduit ailleurs que dans des parkings ! » Il se défendit en passant un feu orange. « Tu as eu Happy ? »

« En cours, je dois juste hacker le serveur téléphonique » dit Ned avant de s'écrier « Le geek dans le fauteuil ! » Il y eut un silence et je tentais d'ignorer ma nausée alors que nous frôlions un camion.

« Alors, les phares ? » Je demandais.

« La manette ronde à gauche du volant, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre » Peter alluma enfin les feux et je me sentis plus à l'aise.

« Où est mon portable ? » demandais Peter quelques rues plus loin.

« Zone Industrielle de Brooklyn. Au fait, j'ai eu Happy, il ne t'aime pas. On aurait dit qu'il prenait l'avion, il y avait toutes ces caisses et ces personnes en arrière-plan »

« Des caisses ? Le déménagement de la tour ! » Il s'écria en appuyant davantage sur la pédale d'accélérateur si c'était possible. « Il va braquer l'avion, nous devons l'arrêter ! Continue d'appeler Happy ! » Nous quittions progressivement la ville et ses buildings et suivions les indications de Ned.

« Tu y est presque, ralentis. Tourne à droite » Mon cœur s'arrêta quand Peter lança une toile sur un lampadaire, effectuant un virage serré. La voiture percuta un trottoir et mon cœur s'arrêta quand la voiture se renversa, glissant sur mon côté avant de retomber sur ses pneus. Mon cœur affolé ne semblait pas décidé à se calmer alors que des flashbacks apparaissaient derrière mes paupières closes. _Le bourdonnement. Des cris. Du sang. Des larmes. _Mon corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable.

« Hey, hey Alex. » Dit Peter en saisissant mon visage. J'ouvrais les yeux, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage. « Désolé » il ajouta en essuyant une de mes joues trempées. « Ça va aller ? » Il s'enquit. « Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Alex ». Je reprenais le contrôle de moi-même, ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la panique. La mission était trop importante. Je rangeais ma peur au plus profond de moi et hochais la tête. _Compte sur moi_, je pensais.

Il ne s'agissait de rien de plus qu'un vieil entrepôt qui semblait à l'abandon. Peter voulait profiter de l'effet de surprise et passer par le toit. Il me porta comme si je ne pesais rien et remarqua une ouverture dans le toit. Il écouta un instant et passa la tête pour s'assurer que la voie était libre avant de me saisir par la taille pour nous faire entrer. Je rougissais violemment alors que la main de Peter semblait brûler ma hanche. J'aurais pu flotter à la réflexion, mais je doutais d'être assez à l'aise pour pouvoir le faire sans bruit à une si grande hauteur.

Des installations informatiques avec tout un tas d'écrans étaient face à nous. Beaucoup d'informations étaient dessus : des photos, des vidéos, des plans… Mais nous ne nous y attardions pas. Derrière nous se trouvais une rambarde d'où l'on apercevait l'étage inférieur. Une paire d'ailes en métal trônait sur un socle. Je remarquais un couloir en contrebas et l'indiquait à Peter. Il hocha la tête et ouvrit le bras comme une invitation. Je m'approchais, baissant la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas ma gêne tandis qu'il lançait une toile pour nous faire descendre silencieusement.

« J'entends quelqu'un » Il murmura en me lâchant. Je hochais la tête et le laissait passer devant. Une immense surface nous accueilli. Elle était étonnamment vide, à l'exception d'un homme au loin qui semblait ne pas nous avoir vu ou entendu. Souhaitant rester dans l'ombre pour l'instant, je laissais Peter aller vers lui et restais camouflée derrière l'une des nombreuses colonnes qui soutenait le bâtiment.

« Surpris ? » demanda Peter.

« Salut Pete » Répondit calmement l'homme. Je fronçais les sourcils. « Je ne t'avais pas entendu »

« C'est fini, je vous tiens »

« Je dois t'avouer… j'admire vraiment ton cran. Je comprends Liz » Quelque chose n'allait pas. « Au début, j'avais des doutes, mais maintenant, je comprends »

« Comment pouvez-vous lui faire ça ? » Je roulais des yeux. Liz était un point sensible pour Peter, l'homme l'utilisait à son avantage. Il cherchait à faire diversion. Je m'approchais davantage.

« Je fais ça pour elle » déclara l'homme. « Mais tu es jeune, tu ne comprends pas comment marche le monde »

« Je comprends que vendre des armes à des criminels, c'est mal. » _Arrête de perdre du temps_, je pensais mentalement.

« Comment crois-tu que Stark a payé tout ça ? Tous ses gadgets » pouffa l'homme. Autre sujet sensible qui va détourner Peter. « C'est gens-là, riches et puissants, font ce qu'ils veulent. Les gars comme toi et moi, ils ne se soucient pas de nous. Nous construisons leurs routes, menons toutes leurs guerres, mais ils ne se soucient pas de nous. On nettoie derrière eux et on vit des miettes qu'ils nous laissent. C'est comme ça. Je sais que tu me comprends, Peter. »

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? »

« Il gagne du temps » j'intervins enfin, sortant de ma cachette. J'en avais marre que cela traîne en longueur. Quand l'homme sourit, je sus qu'il était trop tard. L'immense paire d'ailes sortit du mur derrière nous dans un grand fracas. Peter me cria de me mettre au sol, mais les ailes étaient rapides et je n'avais aucun moyen de les éviter. Elles me percutèrent le flanc et je tombais par terre. Je ne sentis rien au début, puis une brûlure cuisante. Peter fut à côté de moi en un instant alors que les ailes continuaient de voler dans tous les sens, percutant tous les murs sur son passage.

« Oh mon dieu, non » Il dit, un peu paniqué alors qu'il regardait le côté de mon ventre. Je ne pouvais toujours pas voir ses yeux et ce masque était beaucoup moins expressif que l'autre. La douleur était atroce. Ma main placée sur ma blessure était toute poisseuse. « Tiens bon Alex » Dans sa voix perçait une note d'hystérie alors qu'il retirait son masque. Ses mains tremblaient. Un bruit assourdissant résonna alors que le plafond s'écroula sur nous. Je me sentis étouffée alors que Peter me protégeait de son corps. Mais le bourdonnement était déjà là et mon esprit déviait tout ce qui aurait pu nous tomber dessus.

Sauf un gros bloc de béton que je fus incapable de retenir. Peter étouffa un gémissement de douleur alors qu'il était littéralement écrasé contre moi. Mais étrangement, je me sentais déconnectée, la douleur était moins forte. Je fermais les yeux une seconde, et quand je les rouvrais, Peter soulevait le gros bloc au-dessus de sa tête en criant.

« Alex, reste éveillée » il dit en revenant à côté, saisissant ma main. Je saisis son regard marron, contente de pouvoir lire son expression, bien que j'y vis une grande tristesse. Mais plus important, il ne semblait pas blessé physiquement. « Hey ho ! » Il cria désespérément. « Y a quelqu'un ? »

« Tu dois l'attraper » je soufflais malgré ma bouche pâteuse. Il secoua la tête violemment.

« Je ne te laisse pas. »

« Non, tu ne me laisses pas. Je ne bouge pas, Peter. Va attraper le méchant et je serais encore là. » Il était plus que réticent. « Ne le laisse pas faire plus de mal » je soupirais en battant des cils pour ne pas fermer les yeux.

« D'accord, je serais bientôt là. Mais surtout, ne t'endors pas Alex » il dit en se levant précipitamment avant de partir affronter l'homme ailé.

Quand il partit, j'essayais vraiment de rester consciente. Maintenant, je me sentais comme la fois où Maria m'avait laissé boire un bière, mais en vingt fois pire. Alors que j'étais allongée sur le dos, le monde semblait tourner tout autour. Et mon corps me semblait lointain, je n'avais plus mal. Ce ne fut qu'à bout de force que j'arrêtais de repousser les ténèbres et fermais les yeux.

* * *

Peter avait neutralisé Toomes. Malheureusement, l'avion de Tony Stark avait été éparpillé un peu partout, mais Happy avait géré la situation en arrivant presque aussitôt sur place. Peter n'avait pas perdu une seconde avant de lui signaler qu'ils devaient retourner à l'entrepôt de Brooklyn.

« Quelqu'un est grièvement blessé » avait-il crié à Happy, laissant l'homme perplexe. Mais Happy avait bien senti qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence et avait guidé une ambulance derrière eux jusqu'au bâtiment écroulé. Happy resta figé en voyant les décombres, doutant que quiconque ne puisse survivre à ça. Peter se précipita là où il avait laissé Alex, la retrouvant immobile. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et il eut peur quelques secondes avant de percevoir un infime battement de cœur grâce à ses sens aiguisés d'araignée.

Ne souhaitant pas la déplacer, il cria au médecin de venir. L'homme prit la situation en charge, sous le regard inquiet de Peter. Le sang d'Alex était encore sur ses mains.

Peter avait eu Tony au téléphone. Bien qu'Happy soit celui qui ait appelé le milliardaire pour le tenir informé des événements. Peter lui parla donc d'Alex et de son pouvoir, ainsi que de son aide dans cette affaire. Tony avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle soit prise en charge à ses frais dans l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux de la ville.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis, des recommandations ou des commentaires !**


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Peter avait dû retourner en cours le lundi suivant, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait vu Liz et lui avait dit adieu, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment et même s'il était triste de la voir quitter New York, il ne se sentait pas effondré par la nouvelle. Le club du décathlon académique se regroupa et M. Harington demanda même si quelqu'un avait des nouvelles d'Alex. Quoi qu'il en soit, MJ fut élue à la présidence pour le décathlon l'année suivante.

Peter reçut un message d'Happy, et il se précipita aux toilettes des hommes – le lieu du rendez-vous donné par l'homme.

« Salut Happy, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Peter lui demanda. « Est-ce que tout va bien à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui, ton amie est entre de bonnes mains. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je te dois une fière chandelle » Lui dit l'homme, reconnaissant. « Et le boss veut te voir »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Peter en regardant curieusement les cabines fermées, doutant que Tony Stark se cache derrière.

« Dans le nord de l'état, allez, en route »

Peter découvrait pour la première fois les nouveaux locaux des Avengers, impressionné par la taille du complexe. La tour avait laissé place à un bâtiment gigantesque en verre et en métal. Peter observa un Quinjet décoller sur la piste.

« Ah vous voilà » résonna la voix de Tony Stark. Égal à lui-même, il portait un costume de marque et ses lunettes de soleil. « Comment s'est passé le voyage ? » Il demanda en commençant à marcher vers le bâtiment. Peter lui enjoignit le pas et Happy les suivit plusieurs mètres derrière.

« Bien » répondit Peter, intimidé.

« Alors Peter » dit Tony en mettant une main sur son épaule. « Désolé d'avoir pris ton costume. Je veux dire, tu l'avais mérité. En fait, il s'est avéré que c'était exactement le genre de discipline empreinte d'amour dont tu avais besoin, non ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui, je suppose. M. Stark, je… »

« Il y a eu un couac. Mais tu t'es ressaisi. T'as emmené le canard chez le véto, élevé ses petits... D'accord, ce n'est pas ma meilleure analogie. » Il fit une pause « Je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Je suis persuadé qu'avec un peu plus de coaching, tu peux être un réel atout pour l'équipe.

« Pour le ... Pour l'équipe ? » Peter bugga.

« Ouais. En tout cas… il y a une cinquantaine de journalistes derrière cette porte. Des vrais, pas les blogueurs. Quand tu seras prêt ... Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas ça ? » un compartiment dans le mur s'ouvrit « Et je présenterai au monde le tout dernier membre officiel des Avengers: Spider-Man.

« Je… » Peter eut un rire nerveux devant le costume rutilant. Il était magnifique.

« Donc, après la conférence de presse, Happy te montrera ta nouvelle chambre. Juste à côté de celle de Vision, en passant. »

« Ouais, Vision ne connaît pas les portes… ni les murs » Grogna Happy, soudain intégré à l'échange.

« Tu vas bien t'intégrer. » Conclu Tony en regardant Peter dans l'expectative.

« Merci, monsieur Stark. Mais ça va. » Dit Peter en contemplant le costume qui se présentait à lui. Les paroles de l'homme ailé, Toomes, résonnèrent en lui à la vue de la proposition de Tony.

« Ça va ? Comment ça _ça va_ ? » Demanda le milliardaire, vraiment décontenancé.

« Eh bien, je veux dire, je ... je préfère garder les pieds sur terre pour l'instant. Être la gentille petite araignée du quartier. Faut aider les petits gens, non ? »

Tony enlèva ses lunettes de soleil et regarda droit dans les yeux de Peter.

« Tu déclines mon offre ? Réfléchis bien, regarde ça. Regarde-moi. Dernière chance. Oui ou non ? »

« Non. » Peter souffla, sachant que c'était la bonne décision.

« D'accord. Je kiffe ce genre de héros prolétaire à la Bruce Springsteen. Happy va te ramener chez toi »

« Oui, bien sûr, M. Stark » Il hésita un instant avant de lui demander. « Et pour mon amie, Alex ? »

« Ton amie va bien, le médecin m'a assuré qu'elle serait totalement remise d'ici une semaine » lui annonça Stark à la grande surprise de Peter. « J'organiserais une réunion pour lui parler »

« Merci, M. Stark » dit Peter en finissant par repartir en suivant Happy.

* * *

Tony Stark était reparti dans son atelier, laissant Pepper trouver une quelconque excuse pour virer les journalistes du rez-de-chaussée. Dire qu'il avait été surpris par la décision de Peter serait un euphémisme. Mais Tony avait toujours vu en lui une plus jeune version de lui-même et la décision qu'avait prit Peter le rassurait quant à l'intégrité et la bienveillance du garçon. Il était bon et il irait loin. Ça, il n'en doutait pas.

« Friday, montre-moi encore les images enregistrées par la combinaison de Peter lors de l'incident du monument de Washington. » L'intelligence artificielle ne répondit pas mais fit apparaître à l'écran la vidéo que Tony avait déjà regardé. La scène se déroula et quand il vit une jeune fille flotter dans le vide, à la fois effrayée et émerveillée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, il se mit à réfléchir. « Pause » dit Tony. « Lance une recherche et sort moi tout ce que tu pourras trouver »

« Oui M. Stark » sortit la voix familière de Friday en recherchant la jeune fille dans toutes les bases de données existantes. De nouvelle images apparaissaient à l'écran. « Alexandria Collins, 15 ans, scolarisée à Midwest High dans une spécialité artistique. Vit avec sa sœur Maria Collins depuis la mort de ses parents. » Tony réfléchit.

« Les causes de la mort ? »

« Accident de la route. Les rapports indiquent qu'Alexandria était dans le véhicule. » Tony était curieux de découvrir l'origine des pouvoirs de l'adolescente. Wanda avait des pouvoirs en partie similaire, mais les tenait de la pierre de l'esprit alors qu'elle avait subit des expérimentations humaines. Cette jeune Alexandria ne semblait pas avoir eu affaire à cela et Tony supposait que ses pouvoirs devaient être surveillés. Aux vues de l'inquiet de Peter pour la jeune fille, Tony ne doutait pas que le garçon continuerait de la fréquenter. Peut-être même travailleraient-ils ensemble dans un futur proche. Les autres n'allaient pas être ravis à la nouvelle.

Tony allait rencontrer la jeune fille, lui parler un peu, mais en attendant, Tony sentait déjà l'inspiration venir pour un nouveau costume...

* * *

**Voilà une première partie qui se termine, j'attendrais quelques jours avant de commencer à publier la suite. Encore désolée pour le manque de régularité, et merci aux lecteurs qui suivent depuis le début.**

**Je suis toujours à l'écoute pour des propositions ou des avis !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
